Starfleet Tactical
Starfleet Tactical (sometimes referred to as Tactical Command, Tactical Operations, or Tactical Systems) is a division of Starfleet that is responsible for weapons development as well as the planning of defensive strategies. ( ) In 2364, this division was involved in several events: * Prior to stardate 41775, Starfleet Tactical Command supported a request offered by Sirius Cybernetics Corporation. The request was that the would, in the course of its survey of Sector 500, modify its exploration by avoiding subsectors and to refrain from using interferometry scans in another subsector. Explanation given for this request was that the Federation was in diplomatic negations with Antica, a planet in that sector. * Prior to stardate 41775, this division ordered the to inspect and repair subspace relays on the Andor/Rigel line in the Kandari sector. * Prior to stardate 41775, this division denied a fuel allotment request made by Captain Sandy Veneziano of the . ( ) The received intelligence information about the Nelvana system from Starfleet Tactical. ( ) Chiefs of Starfleet Tactical * Vice Admiral J.P. Hanson (2366-2367) Personnel Starfleet Tactical * Admiral Erma Felna (2364) * Admiral Kurt Nelson (2364) * Lieutenant Commander Shelby (2366) Tactical Command USS Brattain (NCC-21166) Vice Admiral Adele Simmons was noted for her work with Tactical Command on the on stardate 22519.5. ( ) USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) Vice Admiral Jeri Taylor was noted for her work with Tactical Command on the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] on stardate 40250.5. ( ) USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) Vice Admiral Ronald D. Moore was noted for his work with Tactical Command on the on stardate 44820.5. ( ) Tactical Operations USS Defiant (NX-74205) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the on stardate 52889.3. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * Captain Daniel Curry * Captain Gary Hutzel * Doctor David Takemura * Judy Elkins * Erik Nash * Pat Clancey * Tony Meininger * Captain Gregory Jein USS Voyager (NCC-74656) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Operations on the USS São Paulo on starbase 52889.3. ( ) * Captain Daniel Curry (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Captain Ronald B. Moore * David Stipes * Phil Barberio * M. Backauskas * Joe Bauer * Tony Meininger (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Captain Gregory Jein (previously worked on the USS Defiant) USS Prometheus (NX-74913) Captain Daniel Curry was noted for his work with Tactical Ops on the on stardate 50749.5. He was previously noted for his work on the USS Defiant and the USS Voyager. ( ) USS São Paulo (NCC-75633) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Ops on the USS São Paulo on stardate 52889.3. ( ) * Captain Daniel Curry (previously worked on the USS Defiant, USS Voyager, and the USS Prometheus) * Captain Gary Hutzel (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Doctor David Takemura (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Judy Elkins (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Erik Nash (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Pat Clancey (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Tony Meininger (previously worked on the USS Defiant) * Captain Gregory Jein (previously worked on the USS Defiant and the USS Voyager) Tactical Systems USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) The following personnel were noted for their work with Tactical Systems on the . ( ) * Vice Admiral Adele Simmons (previously worked on the USS Brattain) * Arlene Fukai * Jonathan West * Bob Blackman * Dick D'Angelo * Captain John Nesterowicz Tactical Unit USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) The following personnel were noted for their work with the Tactical Unit on the on stardate 9715.5. ( ) * John Alonzo * Pernell Tyrus * Yudi Bennett * Dan Silverburg USS Heart of Gold.jpeg|STC approving a request from Sirius Cybernetics Corporation USS Aleo.jpg|STC ordering the Aleo to repair and inspect subspace relays in the Kandari sector de:Taktische Abteilung der Sternenflotte nl:Starfleet Tactical Category:Agencies